Large scale composite structures such as aircraft fuselage skins, may be fabricated using advanced fiber placement (AFP) machines capable of laying down composite materials at relatively high rates. One way to achieve higher unit production rates may be achieved by providing greater numbers of AFP machines, however, the use of additional AFP machines may result in the need for significant capital investments in terms of machine cost, tooling and factory floor space.
Accordingly, a manufacturing method is needed that achieves relatively high production rates with relatively low capital investment and operating costs. There is also a need for a manufacturing method that is relatively flexible and relies on equipment that is less complicated than AFP machines.